1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature bowling game for use in connection will entertainment. The miniature bowling game has particular utility in connection with improving reflexes and coordination during entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniature bowling games are desirable for entertainment and for improving reflexes and coordination.
The use of bowling games is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4283,049 to Karlin et al. discloses a bowling ball game. However, the bowling ball game of the Karlin ""049 patent does not have actual pins, and has a further drawback of providing different scores even though balls traverse the same routes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,192 to Stanford, Jr. discloses a miniature bowling game that has a contoured lane surface. However, the miniature bowling game of the Stanford. Jr. ""192 patent does not simulate a full-size bowling alley, since a full-size alley has a flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,952 to Bond discloses a toy bowling alley. However, it is not easy to pivot the ball projecting apparatus of the toy bowling alley of the Bond ""952 patent.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,408 to Reiner et al. discloses a pendulum bowling game. However, the pendulum bowling game of the Reiner ""408 patent does not allow the pedulum shooter to pivot, and additionally does not simulate a full-size bowling alley with a flat alley, but rather provides a curved alley.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,136 to Breslow et al. discloses a game apparatus that simulates a bowling type game. However, the game apparatus of the Breslow ""136 patent does not allow the ball propulsion device to be easily pivoted.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,922 to Jorgensen discloses an ornamental design for a mini-bowling game. However, the Jorgensen ""922 patent does not describe a ball propulsion device that may be pivoted.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,618 to Huber discloses a ball hurling device for simulated bowling. However, the ball hurling device of the Huber ""618 is not easily pivoted, and has the additional deficiency of a cumbersome design with no easy method of attachment to a miniature game board.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a miniature bowling game with a flat bowling alley and a simple and easy to use pivotable ball shooting apparatus that allows for improving reflexes and coordination during entertainment.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved miniature bowling game that can be used for entertainment and for improving reflexes and coordination. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the miniature bowling game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertainment and improving reflexes and coordination.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bowling games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved miniature bowling game and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved miniature bowling game and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a miniature bowling game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a miniature bowling game comprising a base structure having an elongated bowling alley with diverging sidewalls, a ball, a ball shooting apparatus pivotally associated with a semi-circular region at the front of the bowling alley, a rear facing wall, and a plurality of pins positionable along the rear facing wall.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include gutters and a pin catching apparatus. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved miniature bowling game that has all of the advantages of the prior art bowling games and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and in-proved miniature bowling game that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved miniature bowling game that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public. thereby making such miniature bowling game economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new miniature bowling game that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a miniature bowling game for entertainment.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a miniature bowling game for improving reflexes and coordination. This makes it possible to improve reflexes and coordination during entertainment.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of entertainment using a miniature bowling game comprising a base structure having an elongated bowling alley with diverging sidewalls, a gutter along each sidewall, a ball, a ball shooting apparatus pivotally associated with a semi-circular region at the front of the bowling alley, a rear facing wall, and a plurality of pins positionable along the rear facing wall.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and foaming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.